Murder's Welcome
by MoonPrincess623
Summary: Itachi was dead, but Sasuke now knew the truth. He knew who really was to blame for the death of his clan. He would kill them, and then maybe he could come home. Maybe she would be there waiting for him. ONESHOT femNaruxGaara SasuxOC


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, just Nemesis.

**SUMMERY**: Itachi was dead, but Sasuke now knew the truth. He knew who really was to blame for the death of his clan. He would kill them, and then maybe he could come home. Maybe she would be there waiting for him. ONESHOT

**WARNING**: Crude Sexual Humor (at least I think it is) at the end. A few F words, maybe a cuss word or two, etc. It has been edited by me, but not the final edit I am doing after giving myself a break and going back over it.

**Parings:** ~Gaara~Naruto~/\/\\/\/~Sasuke~OC

**Started**: August 23, 2009

**Finished**: August 29, 2009

**Total number of days worked on:** 2

**Words**: 5, 378

**Pages**: 11

Enjoy!

**~Murder's Welcome~**

Sasuke Uchiha had always planned on coming back to Konoha after he killed Itachi. There was only one reason he would ever consider coming back.

Naruto Uzumaki.

The hyper active Ninja had been the only one who had been able to get past his walls. No matter what Sasuke tried, Naruto still kept coming. More than once, said Uchiha, had thought the blonde was a masochist.

Especially after both the fight at the Valley of the End and at Orochimaru's hideout, Sasuke had really thought the blonde was one. It would make sense, with how he fought his battles. He was always coming back for more after getting thrown down.

But that was what Sasuke admired about the blonde. The blonde had a drive like no other. And it was because of that drive that Sasuke was where he was today. He had killed Itachi, and then joined Akatsuki knowing they were after Naruto.

But joining Akatsuki was only another step in his revenge. He was going to kill the Elders and Danzo. And for that he needed some training from Madara. Then he planned on killing him just like he killed Orochimaru.

But he knew he didn't kill Orochimaru, Itachi did.

And that was what stung him the most. Itachi loved him and had done everything—mostly; some was for that poor excuse for a Village—for his little brother.

It didn't help—after he joined Akatsuki—that he realized that Itachi never wanted to hurt Naruto. And here Sasuke was a part of an Organization that wanted the Jinchūriki. Sasuke couldn't kill Naruto and he knew it.

He had lied when he told Naruto he left him alive on a whim. He could hurt Naruto while they were sparring or during a fight, but he could never kill the blonde. He had seen Naruto's eyes when they were unguarded. He had seen the pain that lurked behind that façade of happiness. Naruto was in pain, if not more, then Sasuke himself.

That more than anything was why Sasuke had let his friend in. Naruto knew and understood what pain was. But he didn't understand all of the raven's pain. He had never had his family ripped away from him.

But Sasuke wondered, after four years, did Naruto understand that part of his pain?

Probably.

Sasuke knew that the Shinobi's job was to kill. And that got them killed. No doubt Naruto had seen someone he cared for die.

Sasuke shook himself out of thoughts of his ex-teammate. He had a mission to do.

He was going to kill Danzo and the two elders and hope that Naruto and the Hokage—whoever it was—would accept him back. Then he would kill Madara during the upcoming war with Akatsuki.

That was his plan, it wasn't well thought out, but hey, it might work. Naruto always seemed like he had luck, so maybe a little rubbed off on Sasuke.

He was in Fire Country now. Just a few more hours and he would be in Konoha. Then his revenge would be complete. It wouldn't matter to him then if he was dead or alive.

--

The last Uchiha—not really since Madara was alive—stared at the gates of Konoha. Security was lax, easy to get in.

He had heard that Pein had completely destroyed; literary crushed the Village, last year. It would seem that everything was back up. It looked similar to when he left it. Buildings were back up and everything seemed to be in order.

Now he had to destroy some of that order.

Fun.

Sasuke scanned for ANBU; he knew he would found some. And he did. There were five that were guarding Konoha tonight. A full squad it seemed.

So the only question now was whether or not to take them out. And if he did, would he kill them or just knock them out?

It would be so much easier to just by pass them and do nothing to them. For if he knocked a few out, someone would be poking their nose around and discover what he had done and alert someone.

So it seemed he was going to be by passing them.

Now all he had to do was find out where Danzo and the Elders were located and kill them.

But he never thought what actually happened would happen. It totally ruined everything, yet it made it so much better and easier.

"So," a voice said softly behind him. "What are you doing here?"

His instinct told him to attack, kill, and ask questions later. But a part of him knew that if he did that, the person would fight back and a battle would ensue. Then the ANBU and other annoying people would come and his plan would be ruined.

So he was going to do nothing. For now.

He would completely check this person out, starting with their charka.

Sasuke's eyes would have widened and he would have gasped if he wasn't good with hiding his emotions. This person concealed their chakra perfectly.

A feat he knew only Sannin and Kage could do. Of course he was at Sannin, maybe Kage level now, so he knew he could do it.

And that was what made his guard go up more. He was doing that now. So how did this person find him when he was admitting no chakra? There was also something familiar about this person.

Another thing happened he didn't expect.

He didn't expect this person to press their front against his back and have their arms hang off his shoulders, dip into this chest and fold their hands together.

Something that was really familiar. But the breasts that were pressing into his back were not. Last time this happen there were no breasts, but they were kids.

"Sasu, tell me, have you come back to this God forsaken Village, for what I think you came back for?" the woman's voice almost purred.

He chuckled, yep it was her.

"If your thinking I came back for revenge, then yes, that is why I am back." Sasuke told her, his voice falling back into old habits, teasing her. Then he added as an afterthought, "Are you going to help?"

The woman pressed into him harder, Sasuke could have groaned. "Maybe."

Sasuke leaned back into her. "Then let's go. I don't have all night. Some people will be getting up soon. It's after two A.M."

She chuckled. "Then let us go." She said as she unfolded her hands and leaned back. Instead of going somewhere, she debated with herself for a minute before sighing and hugging him. They disappeared with a breeze left in their wake.

--

Unknowing to the Uchiha, he had just saved countless Shinobi lives by the acts of murder he would commit that night.

--

"So the Elders are in their houses while Danzo is with ROOT?" Sasuke asked to make sure he had heard right.

The woman nodded, her dark blue hair moving with her head. Her hair was past her shoulders and parted to the left. She had gotten tired of her long hair. She told him so when he saw her in the light a few minutes ago. She was five foot six, while he was five foot eleven.

She had on a skirt with fish net running down her legs and disappearing under her mid lower leg boots. Her legs had become fuller and looked like a beautiful woman's should. Her thighs and upper legs, Sasuke noticed, looked good. Her breasts had developed—as he had noticed in the tree—and were just a tiny bit smaller then the size he remembered Tsunade had.

Of course the shirt she had them in, left little to the imagination. It was mesh. Just like her gloves that went to her elbow. She had a black leather jacket over it, kind of reminded him of Anko. Of course, he had little doubt that sometimes she just wrapped bandages over her breasts and walked around in that.

Her eyes were black as night, just like his but a tad bit darker.

She was gorgeous.

It helped that she had muscles, not too much showed, but he knew she was stronger than him. And if she punched him, he would have wished for Tsunade's punch instead.

"I would take out Danzo last, if I were you." His childhood friend advised.

Sasuke gave her a smirk. "But what about you, Nem?" his smirk had become more teasing just as his voice had acquired a teasing note to it the longer they were together. "You're going to watch me kill? Please, I know you get off on it. Aren't you going to help me kill them?"

Nemesis rolled her eyes. "This is your revenge, love. I won't interfere. If I was going to kill them, I would have killed them that night when I stood by Itachi's side when he told them off."

--

She had promised she would be watching outside if he needed help. They both knew he didn't need it. She was there more like a look out. She would take care of those coming near.

When he trained with Orochimaru he learned kill in so many ways. The Raven remembered how Zabuza scared him when they first met with his Silent Killing Technique. It wasn't so scary when he knew how to do it himself.

That was how he killed the two Elders. It was so easy, neither had their guard up. It seemed in their old age their egos had grown so large, even more so with the power they held over their Kage and the Council.

It was because of that and their past as Shinobi, that led Sasuke kill them so easily.

--

"So…is ROOT going to be a problem?" Sasuke asked Nemesis as they headed for ROOT's base.

Nem laughed as she heard Sasuke's words. "No one in ROOT has your power or skill level. The only problem they would be is if they ganged up on you. That, more then anything, would just be an annoyance. _That_ and Danzo would get away."

Sasuke groaned. "Is it going to happen?"

Nem thought about. "Not if I used a certain Sleep Jutsu..." She trailed off as she thought of how to implement it.

Sasuke almost tripped on the tree branch he just pushed off of.

"What? _That_ Jutsu?" Sasuke asked as she heard disbelief coursing through his voice. "You said you would never do that one." Then as an afterthought he added. "Well, that and you said you were too lazy to complete it."

The woman snickered. "Ever since you shoved a Chidori in Naruto's chest," she noticed him flinch and pale at her words. "I got off my ass and trained."

The dark blue haired Kunoichi noted that Sasuke regretted his action, and maybe a few others that concerned the blonde dobe. Maybe her little Raven had hope after all.

"It will keep them asleep for an hour max. That is if I use as little charka as I can. I don't want them asleep permanently. Hmm…" she mused at her thoughts and where they lead her.

Sasuke started to form a plan in his mind. "If you tell me where he is, I can teleport inside of the room. No doubt he is so confident that with his entire ROOT army, no one would ever think of trying to come in and kill him."

After a few minutes they arrived in front of ROOT headquarters. A little shack used as storage. The two Shinobi knew that looks could be deceiving. The real headquarters were underground.

Suddenly a thought struck Sasuke as he went over his plan inside of his mind. "Nem, look and tell me if the room Danzo is in has one of two things. Other people in it, and if it has any Jutsu around it: like barriers, protections, anti-charka fields, the works."

Nem closed her eyes and opened them. Her once black eyes were now white and vines visible on the sides. She was using her Byakugan. She wasn't part of the Clan, sort of. More like she was born with multiply Kekkai Genkai. Her Village was the Village Hidden in Time.

It was where the strongest Ninja lived. No one other then the Kage's of other Village's knew that it existed, besides those that had once lived in it. She was descended of the man who not only held, but took what every Ninja knew and created Ninjutsu. His two siblings created Genjutsu and Taijutsu.

Her body was an offspring of his. She was his direct granddaughter. Her soul that is, more like one part out of seven of it. He knew her history, what had happened to her centuries ago. How her mother fell in love with her father, the King of Demons. How she grew up with Kyuubi and Shukaku. How she was betrayed and almost destroyed the world, along with her father, when she told him of her mother's murder. Then how she went to sleep, woke up, befriended the First Hokage, Madara and helped create the Village Hidden in the Leaves from the shadows. He also knew how they betrayed her—not Madara, but the two Brother Hokage—and her soul was split into seven pieces and sealed in six scrolls. He knew how the last one got away and became someone else, a friend and unofficial teammate of the three Sannin. He knew how years later Nem's body was born and her soul went into that body. He knew a lot of things about her.

"Danzo is by himself, the idiot is sleeping. A Sleep Jutsu is our perfect weapon and ally here. But I won't have you taking chances. I will use my Jutsu on _everyone _inside of ROOT."

Before he could nod she flew thru the hand signs for her Jutsu.

"**Shi Nanka Neru no Jutsu.**"

Sasuke shivered as he felt the Jutsu flow from her and sink into ground and take hold of everyone inside of ROOT. He activated his Sharingan and followed the Jutsu as it swept into ROOT. He watched in satisfaction as everyone inside succumbed to the Jutsu.

"You have five minutes," was all Nem told him.

--

There was someone sleeping on a bed. This one was asleep, but the Ninja was known to be a light sleeper.

And someone was coming toward Shinobi, actually letting the sleeper know that someone was approaching.

It was especially the words that were spoken. That and the light husky feminine voice that the now not sleeping Ninja was familiar with and had heard before.

"You have ten minutes to get the traitor."

--

"Terepo-to no Jutsu."

Unlike most of the Jutsu like Shunshin or any similar, this Jutsu did the actually deed. One shifted space to get where they wanted to go. Usually only Demons had the ability to do this, Nemesis had told him how to do it. A regular human couldn't, but with the right knowledge, charka and of course perfect charka control, a Ninja could as well.

It seemed that killing Danzo and the two Elders were like cheating to him. He was so advanced, so much smarter than them. That and he had her by his side. How could he not win?

It didn't take long for him to cut Danzo's head off.

He was out of the compound before his five minutes were up. But it seemed as he was going to the spot he knew to meet her that something was off.

Konoha was awake and alert.

His eyes narrowed. Did they know he was here? Or what he did?

He dismissed the thought. He had covered his tracks well. Only Nem knew he was there. If they checked Danzo's room or the Elders, they wouldn't find his signature or any trace of his charka.

But, the question remained, why was everyone up and alert?

Was it for him and the deeds he had just committed, or just the deeds and not him?

There was no way she would betray him. So it couldn't be for him.

It was no later than three thirty in the morning, how could someone know of his acts of murder?

Something was going on and he didn't like it. He didn't like not knowing even worse.

It only took five seconds to decide that he was going to go back. He couldn't just stay here and wonder. That just wasn't like him. He was an Uchiha…and Uchiha weren't curious…maybe they were…no they weren't!

_To hell with all of this! _Sasuke thought as he turned around and started to make his way where he just was minutes before killing Danzo. The Raven was going back to ROOT headquarters.

Deep inside, the cautious side of him knew this was a bad idea. There was a chance that he could be caught. He wasn't dumb enough to think he was the strongest Shinobi alive. The woman who had just helped him tonight sure as hell was stronger than him.

What he didn't know was that he had almost caught up to her strength. Just a few more months, maybe a year and he would be her equal. But he didn't know that because she didn't tell him. It was just like her to make him figure it out himself.

--

Sasuke from time to time would reflect on this night. And every time he did the saying "Curiosity killed the cat" always came to mind. But in his case it wasn't that the cat died, it was that the cat got caught.

--

Sasuke was a master of his emotions at this stage in his life. Not many things surprised him. But what got him caught sure as hell did.

He had gotten back to the scene of the crime. Not the actual scene, since he didn't want to go back into the room with Danzo's dead body, but on the grounds of ROOT. Or what was left of it.

It seemed that all of Konoha's Ninja were in this field. There was a barrier to the left of him that contained quite a lot of Shinobi. Sasuke took a guess and assumed that it was ROOT Ninja.

So it would seem that the Hokage and the others had gotten and taken them out and placed them where they could not get away. So ROOT did something bad and now they were getting punished.

Sadly Danzo was dead, so he wouldn't get his punishment. But, some would say, that since he was dead he had gotten his just desserts.

The last Uchiha was watching the scene unfold as he was trying to figure out what was going on. ROOT seemed to have done something bad, so they were getting un-rooted. But what did they do? Sasuke didn't want to think about how he had helped Konoha by getting Nem to make them sleep. Then he had killed Danzo.

So maybe he did help Konoha. That was a disturbing thought.

Sasuke shook those thoughts off and continued to watch. In a few minutes he saw something that made him loose the control he had over his emotions.

He never expected to see Naruto out there. He never expected to his old teammate giving out orders and everyone obeying them. The last Uchiha who had complete control over his emotions lost control when he saw one thing. The other things he didn't expect didn't really faze him. But this did.

Naruto was a girl.

And she was hot.

The blonde Kunoichi didn't seem to be how he remembered her. She wasn't smiling and wasn't happy. She was the opposite. It was like she had turned into a serious Uchiha.

Her sun kissed blonde hair was long, it went passed her waist. It was in a high pony tail. It was scary, but she kind of looked like Nem. The black skirt, there was no fish net though. She had bandages instead. They were in between her knee and her foot, and went down into her boots. Her shirt, like Nem's, was complete mesh, but she left a lot to the imagination. She had a piece of cloth covering her breasts. Her gloves where black, and when she raised her hand to tell someone to stop, he saw a dark orange spiral.

Her body was filled out perfectly. He would have said she was one of the hottest women he had ever seen, but he knew that Nem had the top spot. Unlike every other girl, Nem could change her hair and eye color, and length of her hair. Well, she could actually change the shape of her body, but she never did that.

Sasuke never expected Naruto to be a girl, or to be that hot. It made him remember their kiss as Gennin.

Of course, then that made him remember all the times they shared a bath, then he could have sworn Naruto was a guy. _Hello_, he had a dick for crying out loud! But….if Naruto was under a Kage Henge then that would explain it.

Sasuke could understand why. Kyuubi container was a girl, which was like saying: hello come over here and rape me!

All these thoughts about Naruto caused him to drop his guard and he lost control of his charka. It was just a tiny slip, barely noticeable. But it seemed Lady Luck didn't favor him tonight.

Naruto whirled her head around toward his direction and saw him. Seconds passed as they stared at each other.

Then something seemed to click as Naruto quickly moved her eyes between him and where they had just brought Danzo's body up.

She looked back at Sasuke with an eyebrow raised. He shrugged. It was easy to slip back into their routine of not needing words with each other.

After she saw his shrug she laughed really loud. Her face had changed from the grim serious way she had it seconds before. Now it looked like it had before he left.

Sasuke watched Sakura and Kakashi as well as his replacement to come over to her worried. He caught a bit of their conversation.

"Naru, are you okay?" Sakura asked. Her voice and tone matched the worried look on her face.

Sai, the replacement, actually looked concerned. "Dick-less, why are you laughing? Didn't you tell me people laugh when they are happy? You aren't happy—"

Sai was cut off by Sakura smacking him in the head and followed by Kakashi doing the same.

"Sai! That isn't what you're supposed to say!" Sakura scolded.

Sai rubbed his head. "Then what am I supposed to say?"

"Nothing." Naru told him. "It's fine, he is right Sakura. I just found something really funny."

"What?" they all asked at once.

Naru's eyes went to Sasuke and titled her head. Sasuke shook his head, but stopped when she shook hers.

That made him think…maybe it was okay.

Of course he didn't realize that being so close to Naruto again, not only dropped his guard, but somehow let them go back to the way they were before. Complete trust.

Slowly Sasuke nodded his head and came out; he was behind Naruto in a blink of an eye.

"Want to tell me what I did Dobe?"

Naruto smirked before swinging her right leg behind her and shoved her elbow back. Before he could recover she turned around and pinned him to the ground.

"You just saved my life Teme. Danzo and the Elders had been plotting to kill me and make that ROOT ass-poking leader, Hokage. But since you killed him, I don't have to worry about it." Naruto told him.

Kakashi, Sai, and Sakura choose not to say anything. They knew when to keep their mouths shut.

Two seconds later, two ANBU appeared they kneeled before Naruto.

Shika's voice could be heard through his mask. "My target was already dead when I arrived, Hokage-sama."

The other one nodded. "Mine as well, Hokage-sama," Neji's voice said.

Sasuke let out an amused breath as Naruto let him up. "Are you kidding me? You're Hokage? Has Hell frozen over?"

Naru rolled her eyes. "Please, Hell will freeze over when you decide to be something other than asexual." Naru teased as she gave him smirk.

Before anyone could laugh arms wrapped around Sasuke and a head rested on his shoulder. "Then Hell has frozen over." Nem said, but paused as she thought about something. "Hell, I think I've been there."

That caught everyone's attention. "You have?" Sakura asked, forgetting how Sasuke was a traitor and she didn't know this woman who was touching the traitorous Uchiha.

Nem nodded, her blue hair falling over her eyes again. "Yeah, it was when Kakashi tried to get in my pants," the woman hanging on the Uchiha said in all seriousness.

Everyone but Sasuke face faulted. Sasuke glared his ultra death glare at Kakashi. "You did what?" he hissed through his teeth.

Kakashi sheepishly rubbed his head when he got back up. "I was drunk…and this was before you were born."

Nem snorted. "You were what? Fourteen? Your idiot self got drunk because not only was Obito dead, but so was Rin."

Kakashi's head dropped a little at the thought of his old teammate's death.

"Get over it. Shinobi die all the time. People we love die all the time. Get over it," Nem told him harshly.

Naru tilted her head at the blue headed woman. "You don't have to be so harsh Nem. But your right, Kakashi shouldn't have let his emotions get in the way. You shouldn't have gotten drunk either." Naru took on a disgusted look. "You were fourteen and you hit on a woman more than twice your age? Damn Kaka, I didn't know you were into cougar's. Stupid Icha Icha, might have to ban it after all."

Kakashi was in front of Naru on his knees begging in less than a second.

Nem sighed at the sight of the middle aged Shinobi on his knees begging for the books. "Scarecrow, the only way Icha Icha will go on, is if Naru writes it. Are you going to piss her off?"

Kakashi looked horrified then started telling Naru he would do anything. Naru just glared at Nem.

"This is your fault and I am so going to kill you for it."

Nem gave her a smile. "You won't, because not only do you owe me, but you owe me more!"

Naru groaned and put her face in her hands. "Oh Kami, why? Why do you let this happen?!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Nem, be nice."

Nem pouted. "But Sasu…" she stopped when she saw the look he gave her.

Naru stopped groaning when she realized she had forgotten something. "Oh yeah, I need to pardon Uchiha here...Shika! I want a scroll. Now."

Shika, first off, told everyone how troublesome this was. And recieved a smack to the back of the head for it.

"What did I say about that word?" a female voice asked him.

Shika groaned. "Damn it! Why the hell are you here woman?"

Temari grinned. "I was invited."

Kankuro rolled his eyes. "You were, I wasn't."

"Shut up Kankuro. You're just mad because you're here and not fucking some random woman. Suck it up and don't take it out on Temari," Gaara said as he scowled at his older brother.

"Why are you here?" Naru asked the red head.

Gaara focused on her. "I was told that the Hokage was about to get assassinated. Why wouldn't I come?" Gaara told her as he kissed her. "It seemed you haven't been."

Naru pushed him away and grabbed the scroll Shika was holding out for her. "No shit Sherlock. I mean, if I was dead, do you think I would ask you why you were here." Naru turned to glare at Nem, who didn't even look guilty or sorry. "As for you missy, I'll get you later."

Naru quickly opened the scroll and wrote a few sentences on it, signed it, and sealed it with her charka.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are hereby pardoned and no longer a Missing Ninja. On the account of stopping an assignation attempt on the Hokage and saving many Shinobi lives on both sides." Naru told him. "We will discuss your rank and other stuff tomorrow."

Naru then glared at Nem one more time, and walked off to see Hinata and Gemma about something.

But of course, Nem had to have the last word…words. "YOU CAN THANK ME TONIGHT AFTER YOU SPEND A FEW HOURS HAVING GREAT SEX!" Nem yelled after the Hokage.

Naru smirked evilly as she turned around, cupped her hands around her mouth and started to walk backwards as she yelled too. "YOU CAN THANK ME AFTER A NIGHT FULL OF SEX FOR NOT KILLING YOUR LOVER!"

Nem sighed. "IT'S BECAUSE OF ME YOU'RE GETTING SEX IN THE FIRST PLACE THANK YOU VERY MUCH. YOU CAN THANK ME BY PLACING A SOUND BARRIER AROUND YOUR ROOM TONIGHT. I REALLY DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU FUCKING GAARA AGAIN! ONE TIME WAS ENOUGH TO GET SCARRED! THAT WILL GIVE ME MORE NIGHTMARES THEN WIPING OUT VILLAGES SINGLE HANDILY!"

Naru didn't know what to say to that. It didn't help that everyone was on the ground, face first a matter of seconds after Nem finished yelling at Naru. She noticed that even her lover the Kazekage was so shocked by what Nem had said, that he was just a few moments later, recovering enough to pick himself up off the ground.

Nem gave a quite chuckle. "It seems I one this round."

Sasuke grabbed her arm and started dragging her off. "I don't care."

"You know," Nem said as they walked away and teleported into the Uchiha Compound. "You're supposed to care about what I care about. I cared enough not to interfere when you killed Itachi, though I knew why he had done everything he did."

Sasuke stopped as he whirled around to face her. "Yes, and you saw what it did to me. And yet, not only were you not there when I needed you, but I haven't seen you in years. I was seventeen the last time I saw you. It's been four years."

Nem was quiet. "I promised you something when we were kids. It was right after you saw my first attack. It was when you found out who I was, my past, everything about Kika and Katrina, and everything about me. I was eight and you were seven. It was just a year before the Massacre of your clan."

Nem closed her eyes. "You figuratively understood even at that young of an age all about the pain I had gone through. You understood that I endured it. You could see and feel the pain I felt, but you didn't really get it. You understood that I had gone thru all that pain. And you wanted to be my equal so badly. So you made me promise that even if I knew that you were going to experience pain and heartache that I would not interfere."

She opened her eyes and started into his. "I promised you that."

Sasuke didn't remember that night until she started speaking of it again.

"You can only truly understand someone when you share their pain."

Sasuke shut off his brain then. He didn't want to think. He just reacted instinctively.

The Raven grabbed her and threw her up against the wall. He pressed his body into hers and kissed her with everything he had.

He could only hope that tonight she could feel what he felt. The last Uchiha could only hope that what they would do tonight, his feelings for his beloved would flow through his actions.

She had always told him, actions speak louder than words.

So what bigger way to show how much he loved her, then the act itself?

It was good to be home. He had waited thirteen years so he could start over. He knew he had done terrible things, but so had she.

So maybe they could wipe the other's hands clean of blood?

Together they would walk the path of redemption.

_Fin_


End file.
